Una lacerante despedida
by Macky Jeanne Monyer
Summary: What if...? "Siempre" es una palabra sin sentido. La única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión para toda la vida es que el capricho dura un poco más. One Shot realizado para el concurso "Las delicias de Majin Buu" de la página DB fanfics [Ten Shin Han & Lunch].


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

 **Por sorteo a los personajes me tocó:** Ten Shin Han y Lunch.

 **Por sorteo a elemento me tocó:** Cuerda.

 **Por sorteo al escenario me tocó:** Kamehouse.

 **One Shot:**

"Una lacerante despedida"

Otra jornada más de un entrenamiento sin escalas en un vigoroso día caluroso. El cielo, de un azul intenso, venía acompañado de unas redondas y blancas nubes que se movían acompasadamente en dirección al oeste. En algún lugar lejano de la bulliciosa ciudad, las montañas eran testigos de un cadencioso entrenamiento. Los rayos del sol avivan el paisaje, haciéndolo más lumínico que cualquier otro día común. La resonancia de la cascada mitigaba la tranquilidad del bosque, combinada con los gritos de fuerza que salían desde lo más profundo del pecho de un honorable guerrero. El poder del agua era suficiente para llevar a cabo sus más formidables técnicas. El entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos, lo sintió él, y lo pudo confirmar en el semblante de admiración de su compañero Chaoz. No obstante, sus logros se venían opacando cada vez que se cuestionaba si eso era suficiente poder que él, Ten, podía alcanzar.

En el pasado, Ten Shin Han era un hombre cruel, presumido, soberbio, alguien sin escrúpulos. Su crueldad lo llevó, a tal punto que, fue capaz de librar sus propias batallas con base de trampas y engaños. Fue en ese entonces que, ese extraño e inocente guerrero, le hizo ver de otra manera que las victorias pueden ser ganadas con el esfuerzo y la perseverancia de uno mismo. Y ahora, esa era su motivación. Su concentración fue opacada por el producto de una ametralladora que estaba siendo sostenida por una muchacha rubia que se hallaba fuera de una pequeña casa en forma de cúpula.

—¡Oigan, es hora de comer!—gritó Lunch a voz de cuello para hacerse oír entre la estridente cascada—. ¡Apresúrate, Ten Shin Han, te hice un almuerzo delicioso!

Ten y Chaoz intercambiaron miradas sorpresivas. Este último se mostró más animado ante la perspectiva del delicioso banquete que le esperaba sobre la mesa. Ambos guerreros se encaminaron en dirección a la casa, llevándose una gran impresión ante la gran cantidad de platillos que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa. Al fondo de la estancia, arrinconados y temerosos contra la pared, Ten pudo vislumbrar a algunos hombres que vestían con trajes de chefs. Lunch se mostró sincera al decir que los había contratado para la preparación de todo esa comida que, a simple vista, se veía muy deliciosa.

—… y pobre de ellos sino te gusta, ¡¿oyeron?!—la escuchó decir, amenazando con una simple mirada a los hombres que seguían confinados en una esquina.

A Ten Shin Han nunca le había importado que Lunch siempre deseara estar a su lado. Ya sea la versión mala ó la versión buena, él nunca se mostró hastiado por la presencia de la rara muchacha. No era una sorpresa que se supiera que Lunch sentía una gran admiración y un profundo amor por el tríclope, todo lo contrario, ella nunca se mostró avergonzada en mostrar sus sentimientos enfrente de todos los demás, a pesar que una parte de su personalidad era de una persona agresiva, fría e indiferente. Ten Shin Han se sentía agradecido por ella, sí, solo eso; Lunch siempre veía por ellos, en el gran sentido de la palabra. Y por esa razón la consideraba una peculiar compañera invaluable. Sin embargo Ten Shin Han no llegó a la vida para restablecerse como una persona normal lo haría, los entrenamientos y las batallas eran sus más grandes prioridades, no estaba preparado ó, tal vez no quería cambiar su ámbito de vida por el otro estilo de vida que anhelaba Lunch para ellos.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? —preguntó la muchacha groseramente, mirando perspicaz a Ten Shin Han.

Chaoz prefirió hablar por su amigo.

—Hasta que Ten le gane a Gokú, ¿verdad?

—Mejor olvídenlo—espetó Lunch riendo con burla—, vivimos en paz y en armonía. Díganme, ¿cuál es el propósito de hacerte más fuerte?—volvió a cuestionar ella a la vez que llevaba una mano en el pecho de Ten—. Además, tú ya no necesitas entrenar.

Ten Shin Han solo los escuchaba a medias, logrando captar la última frase que salió de los labios de Lunch. ¡No! Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, y eso, no podía permitírselo.

—Yo no soy fuerte—dijo Ten firmemente y con una seriedad tan concentrada que parecía que él hablaba consigo mismo—. Conociendo a Gokú, me di cuenta que vivimos en un mundo muy grande, y no nada más él. Habrá otros individuos y, por esa sencilla razón, debo seguir entrenando.

Se quedó callado, y un silencio lioso reinó en la casa. Ten Shin Han se había propuesto una meta, y eso conllevó a que los sueños de Lunch se truncaran y se plegaran en pedazos. Evidentemente, él sabía con certeza que nunca en la vida contemplaría una escena en donde esa Lunch versión malvada mostrara perturbación y desconsuelo alguno. Ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, y no necesitó mostrárselo, él mismo había sido testigo de ello durante esos escasos años que llevaban juntos. Aprendió a entenderla aunque sea un poco y, también, guardarle un sutil apego singular.

—… asaltar bancos, ¡lo qué mueve el mundo es el dinero!—vociferó Lunch con su típico semblante rudo.

« _Lo que mueve el mundo es el dinero_ » pensó Ten Shin Han riendo con ironía. En esos instantes, recordó en cómo él, en el pasado, cavilaba planes para robar dinero de forma atroz e inhumana. Antes eso era su estilo de vida, pero todo eso quedó atrás, luego de haber asistido a esos torneos de artes marciales que provocaron un considerable cambio en su forma de pensar y ver el mundo.

—… si estás conmigo, no hay nada que temer. ¡Seremos invencibles! —exclamó Lunch extasiada cuya felicidad era soberbia.

La altanera sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio a Ten Shin Han salir de la casa sin haber probado un solo bocado.

« _Me tomará un tiempo domarlo_ » pensó Lunch furiosa y, a causa de la ignorancia de Ten, corrió a los atemorizados chefs usando su ametralladora.

Ya no podía encontrar otras maneras para convencer a Ten Shin Han respecto a fugarse los dos, solos, y recorrer el mundo en busca de bancos que pudieran asaltar. Sus atenciones, sus advertencias, sus agresiones no eran acciones suficientes para mantener al hombre que amaba de la forma que ella anhelaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Furiosa por fuera, pero dolida por dentro, se encaminó a la mesa para tirar toda esa comida que le había obsequiado a Ten Shin Han, y que él no se pudo tomar la delicadeza en probar un solo bocado, ni siquiera por ella. De repente, el suelo comenzó a moverse con violencia. Toda la casa se estaba derrumbando producto de un fuerte temblor. Ante eso, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de él, de Ten Shin Han. Gritó su nombre, desesperada. A pesar que también Chaoz estaba por esos rumbos, ella deseaba más que nada ser rescatada por Ten. Salió de la casa en ruinas con cierta dificultad, antes que una pequeña parte del techo le cayera encima. Entonces los vio, a ambos, estaban volando sobre la cascada. En ese breve momento, sintió un leve jalón por atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente producto de la grata sorpresa. Ten Shin Han la acunaba entre sus brazos, protegiéndola, a la vez que éste realizaba una técnica como protección contra el chorro de agua que caía en dirección a ellos.

Todo se calmó en cuestión de minutos. Lo último que ella recordaba era estar en un campo lleno de flores cargando una maleta. Regresó de nuevo al lugar de la cascada para seguir junto con Ten Shin Han. Todo seguía igual, en modo calmoso, excepto por aquel espacio vacío en donde se suponía que había estado la casa. Con el uso de su ametralladora y a una puntería perfecta, disparó en dirección al pequeño Chaoz.

—¡Torpe, te estaba buscando!—gritó Lunch molesta, ganándose la atención de Ten—. ¡No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Deja de estar haciendo esas tonterías y ven para acá inmediatamente!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue la llegada de Bulma y de Krillin anunciando la muerte de Son Gokú, y que dos seres poderosos llegarían a la tierra en un lapso de un año. Lunch pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, la congoja en el semblante de Ten Shin Han cuando éste supo sobre la muerte de Gokú a manos de un extraterrestre. La sorpresa para los tres no terminó ahí, hasta que Bulma les comunicó que, tanto Ten y Chaoz, entrenarían junto con el mismísimo Kamisama. La rabia que anteriormente había sentido Lunch al hallarse en ese campo de flores se disipó con esa última noticia.

—Estaré contigo no importa que estés con Kamisama o a cualquier parte del mundo.

Un intercambio de miradas se llevó a cabo, tanto la una como la otra no sucumbieron a la acción de desviarse en otro punto. Los presentes estaban al margen de la situación, mirando en silencio a la pareja que se comunicaban con la intensidad de los ojos. Por fin, en cuestión de unos efímeros segundos, Ten Shin Han fue el derrotado. Todos estaban listos para partir, y eso fue el indicio de que Lunch volviera a estar acompañada con el único sentimiento de la soledad.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, Ten Shin Han?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?!

* * *

 **(..)**

* * *

Desde unos kilómetros atrás pudo saber con precisión que no había nadie en el Kame House. Aterrizó con destemplado, provocando un corte de aire en cuanto sus pies acariciaron la arena. El sonido fue perceptible y singular, un poco brusco, como si hubiera querido advertir su llegada. Se concentró en percibir algún ki cercano, solo para cerciorarse, pero no encontró ninguno; toda la redonda de la isla estaba en solitario. Ten Shin Han suspiró, bajó a Lunch con delicadeza, esperando que ella entrara a la pequeña casa para que él pudiera irse a entrenar con Kamisama. No obstante, ella no se movió de su lado. Para el desconcierto de él miró en cómo la ruda muchacha se quitaba la ligera cuerda que, anteriormente, sujetaba esa dorada y alborotada melena, y se lo colocaba en su muñeca. Ten Shin Han no entendió la extraña e inesperada acción de la chica, no obstante, algo muy dentro de él, su conciencia tal vez, le incitó que tenía que estarse quieto.

—Quédate conmigo, Ten Shin Han—la escuchó susurrar con esa voz ronca, perceptiblemente aterciopelada. El frunce acompañaba esos ojos verdes que no dejaban ver la predilección que estos transmitían.

Ten Shin Han solo puedo abrir la boca para soltar un suspiro perceptible, no entendía por qué, pero se negaba a marcharse de la isla. Inconscientemente, tomó la cuerda que estaba amarrada en su muñeca, y se permitió desanudarlo.

Lunch estaba atenta a las acciones de Ten, sonrió con sorna, también tomando una de las puntas de la cuerda. Jaló de ella, con Ten tomando el otro extremo, y juntos se encaminaron al interior de Kame House.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo empezar, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Ten apretó con más fuerza la cuerda, evidenciando su inquietud. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, reuniendo todo el valor para luego decir:

—Tengo que irme.

Lunch no mostró perturbación alguna, todo lo contrario, su astucia de una mujer calculadora le hizo ver que él no tenía la más minina intención de querer irse. Ten Shin Han conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que ella tenía puestos sobre él, eso no era una enorme sorpresa. A pesar de lo que se sabía entre ellos, nunca hubo indicios de alguna muestra de amor tan especial e intimo. Y Lunch no estaba dispuesta en no aprovechar ese momento, porque, aunque tenía la certeza absoluta que no lo dejaría ir, tenía la horrible sensación de que ella y él no se verían nunca más.

—Ten Shin Han, mientras yo te siga amando, no te librarás de mí.

Como lo supuso, él no respondió a su declaración, de hecho, nunca esperó una respuesta. Sin buscar una aprobación, ella lo guió hacia el sillón, incitándolo a que se sentara. Se inclinó sobre él, transmitiéndole confianza con su vasta mirada amartelada, algo inusual en ella cuando estaba en esa faceta ruda. La cuerda aún era sostenida por ambos, como una alegoría de que en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos dentro de la faz de la tierra. No había tiempo, ni espacio. Solo ellos y ese sillón que sería testigo de una entrega total.

Como si fueran unos cálidos imanes, los labios se unieron en un dulce y pequeño beso. Lunch tomó la delantera, sosteniéndose sobre el fornido pecho desnudo de Ten Shin Han, profundizando más el gesto, descubriendo con su lengua más del interior de la boca masculina. Sus dedos se aferraron en la rígida piel de Ten, provocando que éste dejara escapar un gemido de fruición. Ella no se separó ni por un instante, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, su único sueño se estaba cumpliendo, y eso, solo era el principio. Su carácter agresivo y monótono no sucumbía a ella, parecía ser que su otra esencia la estaba dominando a cada lapso que pasaba a lado de Ten, tomando en cuenta que aún se encontraba en su maldad personificada. Durante los cuantiosos segundos que duró el beso, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Ambos se quedaron viendo con una intensidad que sus profundas miradas podían prender fuego a la misma pequeña casa Kame House. La separación de sus rostros fue inminente, Ten Shin Han, sin haberlo previsto, ya se hallaba acostado sobre el sillón. Lunch sonrió con su típica sonrisa soberbia, enredando más la cuerda entre sus dedos. Ambos seguían sin querer soltarla. Ella empezó su descocado juego de caricias, teniendo como su único objetivo el cuerpo que permanecía bajo su merced. Anhelaba explorar toda anatomía del Tríclope, quería hacerle el amor tanto en cuerpo, en mente y en alma. A horcajadas sobre él, pudo sentir un bulto bajo de ella, que rozaba su ya húmeda zona intima. Llevó una mano ahí, acariciando encima del pantalón de Ten.

Ten Shin Han gruñó, el toque fue inesperado para él, tanto, que por una milésima de segundos casi soltaba la cuerda que lo unía a ella. No estaba en su elemento. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejarse llevar, y que ella tomara las riendas de ese entrega. Sabía a lo que conllevaría sus acciones… entendía completamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero eso no obstaculizó que él fuera capaz de detener ese acto de afición. Intuía lo que Lunch esperaba de él, sin embargo era demasiado egoísta para no querer hacer un solo intento de estar con ella. Lo único que podía obsequiarle era un inolvidable recuerdo de ese momento especial. Él vivía para los entrenamientos y las peleas, y Lunch siempre lo tuvo muy presente. Nunca fue su intención en darle falsas esperanzas, aunque por una rara intuición supo que ella nunca las tuvo, pero solo por ese día, se permitiría estar a su lado y regalarle un poco de su tiempo.

Lunch ambicionaba un "para siempre" junto con Ten Shin Han. La maravilla de estar siempre al lado del hombre con quien estaba enamorada y que, ahora se encontraban descubriéndose paulatinamente en la intimidad, esa inimitable maravilla la encontraba como un sueño irrealizable. No lloraría ante ese pensamiento, no quería opacar ese trance emocional. Se mostró fuerte y segura ante él. Sin soltar la cuerda roja y, abandonando la erección de Ten, se despojó de su blusa, dejando sus pechos descubiertos a la merced del guerrero. Ella, como una guía benevolente, tomó una de las manos de Ten, y la llevó hacia uno de sus senos. El contacto fue electrizante, especial, excitante. Como un soporte especial, la muchacha sujetaba la muñeca de Ten Shin Han, mientras que él, con el uso de sus dedos, palpaba delicadamente los endurecidos pezones.

Las caricias se vieron más prolongadas. Ten Shin Han se aventuró, con suma confianza, a seguir profanando el cuerpo femenino. Sus ojos negros admiraban con gran deleite los atributos de la chica. Ten se incorporó un poco, atrapando los labios rosados de Lunch. Se sorprendió que fuera capaz de cometer esa acción, pero por una extraña razón, ya no se sentía él. Sus manos vagaron del cuello hasta la cintura de la muchacha, topándose con la tela del _short._ Ten clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, verdes, buscando en ellos algún indicio de consentimiento. Ella le sonrió con descaro, « _Adelante, ¡hazlo!_ ». Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, le arrancó el pequeño _short_ verde. El beso culminó con gemidos de placer.

No había ninguna pizca de vergüenza en el semblante de Lunch. Ella siempre había querido eso y, como si eso no fuera demasiado maravilloso, lo estaba haciendo con el hombre del cual se enamoró profundamente. Sin más preámbulos, se sujetó de la cintura de Ten Shin Han, atrapando con sus dedos el contorno de ese pantalón verde que él siempre usaba en sus entrenamientos. Lo miró por un instante, hasta que desvió sus orbes hacia abajo, donde la tela poco a poco abandonaba a su portador. El miembro erecto de Ten Shin Han salió como un pistón. Por parte de él, tampoco hubo nada de vergüenza. Los dos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso…

Ten Shin Han tomó a Lunch de las caderas, la levantó con cuidado, posicionando su miembro dentro del sexo femenino. La punta entró con cuidado, abriendo los pliegues de la zona más íntima de la rubia.

Lunch gimió, abrazándolo por el cuello, aferrándose con fuerza a la cuerda roja. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Ten Shin Han en el momento exacto en que él entró por completo en ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de ese instante de placer. Lunch, a horcajadas sobre Ten Shin Han, comenzó a moverse lenta y paulatinamente. Un estruendoso gemido escapó de sus labios.

Las manos de Ten Shin han vagaron hasta los glúteos de la muchacha, levantándolos y bajándolos, siguiendo el vaivén de las penetraciones. No podía engañarse, se sentía en la plena gloria. Jamás pensó que un encuentro íntimo era algo tan espectacular.

El vaivén de ambos cuerpos estaba perfectamente sincronizado. El ritmo iba en aumento, ninguno se detenía. Una corriente eléctrica los golpeó, los gemidos emergieron de sus bocas cuando el orgasmo les pegó destempladamente. Era algo irreal, pero parecía que ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro. A pesar de que los dos no compartían el mismo propósito en la vida, ese momento se convirtió en algo que los dos habían ansiado desde hacía años; solo que a Ten le tomó más tiempo en comprenderlo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—En verdad lo lamento—se disculpó Ten Shin Han, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para verla una vez más—. No puedo ser ese alguien que tú esperas de mí.

Lunch se hallaba de espaldas a él, ya vestida, aguardando con profundo dolor las palabras de una lacerante despedida. No habría lo que ella más anhelaba de su más recóndito y lastimado corazón: "un para siempre junto con él". Escuchó los pasos de Ten que salían de Kame House, perdiéndose después sobre la arena.

—Hasta luego, Lunch—dijo él en un audible susurro, con la cuerda aún envuelta en su muñeca, dedicando una última mirada para luego emprender vuelo hacia otro destino, sin saber que en un próximo futuro no volvería a ver a esa rara mujer… jamás.

—Ten Shin Han, mientras yo te siga amando, no te librarás de mí—prometió ella esbozando una triste, pero firme sonrisa, antes de verlo surcar por los cielos.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **La verdad que esta pareja no me llegó T.T En serio que hubiera preferido que me tocara cualquiera de las otras que salieron, ¡hasta el Pan y Uub! Cuando vi que me tocó a Ten Shin Han y Lunch rubia, me quería sacar los ojos u.u´ En serio que tengo mala mano para escoger. No sé que me ha pasado en los últimos concursos, éste lo comencé y lo terminé hoy. ¡Exacto! Lo hice en un día como los otros dos anteriores :´( Al menos el de Gokú y Suno le dediqué tres días para verme otra vez la serie y así poder escribirlo con esmero, pero en éste y en los demás ni eso me dio tiempo. Aunque, eso no quiere decir que no me haya esforzado en este shot, espero que eso se note porque me vi una parte de un capítulo que ahora no recuerdo cual es, pero es uno de Z.**

 **Me sirvió el apoyo y el cariño de unas personitas, y por eso les dedico este humilde fic a: Diana, Silvia y Sophy. ¡Las quiero, chicas! Perdón si esto fue lo que salió, pero es que es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, y nunca he leído ningún fic de ellos.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer :´)**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **13/02/17**


End file.
